godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Tattaglia crime family
The Tattaglia crime family is one of New York's Five Families, based in Brooklyn. History The Tattaglia family was founded by Philip Tattaglia in the 1920s. Like many of their contemporaries, the Tattaglias were bootleggers during Prohibition. With the repeal of the Prohibition, their main business became prostitution, earning Don Tattaglia a reputation as a pimp, and causing the family to be held in low regard. They controlled most of the nightclubs in the United States and they also began working with narcotics sometime in the 1930s, becoming affiliated with Virgil Sollozzo. Tattaglia's womanizing would occasionally distract him from matters of business, but he compensated for this by surrounding himself with other strong leaders, such as his sons, Bruno and John. A new position of power .]]In 1945, the Tattaglias began to gain power after being supported by drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo. They managed to take Don Vito Corleone out of the picture by shooting and wounding him and sending him to the hospital. Their luck would not last for long however, as Bruno Tattaglia was gunned down by Salvatore Tessio's men. This act made Don Tattaglia declare a state of mob war against Don Vito Corleone, having been secretly backed up by Don Emilio Barzini. A much needed peace After being forced into a stalemate, Tattaglia and his allies set up Sonny Corleone for assassination, avenging Bruno's death. Vito, having recovered, called a meeting of the Commission and swore that he would not fight the Tattaglias anymore. This peace came just in time, as the Tattaglia family had been massively crippled by the war. However, after Don Vito Corleone died of a heart attack, Michael sent Rocco Lampone to Tattaglia's motel, where he murdered Don Tattaglia and the prostitute he was with. The new regime Philip Tattaglia was succeeded by his brother Rico, who was unused to his brother's business and nearly brought the family into bankrupcy before he died, although of natural causes in 1962, after he had stepped down the previous year. The family then became property of consigliere Osvaldo Altobello, who became a strong ally to the Corleone family. In 1980, the Tattaglias were dealt a severe blow after Altobello betrayed Michael Corleone to Licio Lucchesi and the corrupt members of the Vatican Bank. Michael Corleone poisoned Altobello with a packet of cannoli that Connie Corleone had given him for his birthday. Tattaglia family structure (1920s-1955) |2= |3= |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Tattaglia family structure (1955-1962) |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Historical Leadership Bosses * 1920s-1955 — Philip Tattaglia * 1955-1962 — Rico Tattaglia * 1962-1980 — Osvaldo Altobello Underbosses * 1930s-Unknown — John Tattaglia Consiglieres * 1920s-1955 — Tattaglia's consigliere * 1955-1962 — Osvaldo Altobello In the video game In the video game, the Tattaglias are the secondary villain. They are the weakest family, despite owning the territories of Brooklyn and Little Italy, the only family to have two territories at the start of the game. The Tattaglias are led in the field by Underboss Bruno Tattaglia, but have capable family members to assist them. Category: Families